Terreno inexplorado
by Lausmiile
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ron y Lavender al fin, al fin han acabado. Ron y Hermione navegan por el terreno inexplorado de su siempre confusa relación. Historia original de RonaldAndMione.


TRADUCCIÓN del fanfic de RonaldAndMione

N/A: Escrita hace más de dos años para el Amigo Invisible Romione de 2015. Me he dado cuenta de que realmente necesito publicar aquí las cosas que publico en tumblr.

N/T: Cuando terminé de leer este fic con una enorme sonrisa, me puse en contacto con la autora para pedirle permiso para traducirlo y que pueda llegar a más público y bueno, ¡aquí está!

* * *

Los gritos seguían resonando en el dormitorio de las chicas, incrustado en las paredes. A los gritos ahora se les habían unido unos sollozos.

Hermione observaba desde la puerta del baño de las chichas de sexto cómo Lavender corría escaleras arriba, escondiendo su cara y tratando de cubrir sus sollozos. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que su dormitorio estaría fuera de su alcance durante las próximas horas, si no es que se acababa alargando toda la noche. Pero, suponía, que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por el hecho de que al fin todo había acabado.

Al fin todo había acabado.

Lo seguía escuchando dentro de su cabeza, aún reciente en su memoria después de haberlo oído hacía unos momentos:

-¡Esto se ha acabado!

Todo lo que pudo sentir en ese instante fue un inmenso alivio, una refrescante y calmante sensación que atravesaba todo su cuerpo como, paradójicamente, un resplandor de ardiente esperanza que iluminaba su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar con anticipación.

Hermione miró desde donde se encontraba hacia abajo, donde sabía que estaba Ron, probablemente en la misma posición que antes, esperando que el resto de alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común dejasen de mirarlo. _¿Debería ir a verlo? ¿O preferiría estar solo?_

Tras ese pensamiento soltó un bufido. _Sí, estoy totalmente segura de que estará devastado en este preciso momento_.

 _Pero a pesar de eso, podría seguir prefiriendo estar solo_ , razonó su parte lógica. _Solo por el hecho de que estuviera esperando desde hace meses que ella rompiera con él, no quiere decir que de repente te quiera a ti rondando por ahí_.

Hermione suspiró y apoyo la cabeza en el marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente la entrada a su dormitorio, el mismo en el que, indudablemente, Lavender lloraba en ese mismo instante, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Parvati. Cerró los ojos en un intento de bloquear la imagen, no quería pensar ni sentir nada, y mucho menos culpa, pues era algo irracional, pero ahí estaba rondándola.

 _Bueno, de todos modos, no tienes otro sitio donde ir, ¿no es cierto?_

Hermione se enderezó y avanzó por el pasillo. No permitió a su cerebro pensar ni por un solo segundo en lo que estaba haciendo. Rápida y sigilosamente, con sus zapatillas amortiguando sus pisadas, bajo las escaleras. Cuando solo le quedaban tres pasos para llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el coraje la abandono.

Él estaba ahí.

Sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, sus codos descansando en sus rodillas y mirando el fuego, que iluminaba su cabello, haciéndolo parecer más brillante de lo que normalmente era. Hermione sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez.

Dejo los nervios a un lado, dio un par de pasos y entro en la Sala Común. Los pocos estudiantes que seguían allí, se la quedaron mirando. Sabía que de un momento a otro se volverían y empezarían con los chismorreos. Ella trató de ignorarlos.

Se encontró a si misma caminando hacia donde se encontraba Ron. Este, notando el silencio que se había instalado en la sala, levantó la mirada confuso, encontrándose de inmediato con la mirada de Hermione, que se había quedado inmóvil a unos metros del sofá.

La cara de Ron pareció iluminarse, dejando ir la tensión que mantenía sus músculos rígidos. Le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante, hecho que hizo que Hermione se sintiera extrañamente consciente de su presencia; parada frente a él con su viejo jersey, su holgado pijama y sus zapatillas desgastadas, además de su cabello desaliñado y salvaje, el aspecto que siempre presentaba. La castaña pensó que si la estaba juzgando por su apariencia, era un actor horrible, puesto que su sonrisa parecía haberse ensanchado mientras la observaba. Tras el breve repaso, Ron rompió el silencio.

-Hey.

Hermione retorcía los dedos mientras titubeaba una respuesta.

-Hola- le respondió ella suavemente.

Hermione, sin saber qué hacer, junto sus manos al frente, retorciéndolas nerviosamente. _¿En qué momento había empezado a sentirse tan insegura frente a Ron?_ _Era Ron, su mejor amigo desde hacía seis años, al que conocía mejor que a nadie…_

Y que también estaba al fin libre.

No estaba segura de lo que estaban esperando su corazón y su cabeza. El hecho de que él estuviera soltero ahora, no quería decir nada; había tenido su oportunidad para estar con ella antes de empezar a salir con Lavender, y Hermione recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado en aquel entonces…, pero algo había cambiado en los últimos meses, después de que lo envenenaran y volvieran a ser amigos. La tensión seguía latente entre ellos, pero ahora tenía un potencial eléctrico…, una energía crepitante en sus bromas, en sus roces (que se habían vuelto mucho más frecuentes, ya no se limitaban a los momentos en los que eran absolutamente necesarios). Era un tipo de tensión diferente, más ligera; no obstante, el hecho de que él siguiera saliendo con Lavender, pesaba sobre los hombros de Hermione… pero ahora… estaba libre.

-¿Piensas moverte?

Hermione sacudió sus pensamientos, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, me había… me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé -dijo Ron sonriéndole-. Tiendes a hacer eso.

A pesar del tono inocente de la burla, sintió que su sonrisa era diferente, lo suficiente como para que Hermione pudiera asegurar que ahora estaba sonrojada. Esperaba que el fuego le proporcionase una buena excusa, o que Ron no lo hubiera notado.

-Bueno, ¿en qué pensabas?

-Oh, en nada- cambió de tema rápidamente-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien- respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros-. He estado mejor, pero…

Hubo una pausa, y Hermione se esforzó por pensar qué decir a continuación.

-¿Quieres… quieres que me vaya o…?

-¡No!- exclamo Ron rápidamente, enderezándose un poco, girando y apoyando sus manos en la parte de atrás del sofá–. No, Hermione, acabo de romper con alguien, así que ¡necesito el consuelo de mi mejor amiga!

Sin embargo, parecía en cierto modo, que la mirada juguetona de Ron quería alejar cualquier deje de tristeza que sus palabras podían haber transmitido.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Sí, estoy segura de que estás devastado- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, quiero que sepas que el hecho de que alguien se deshaga de ti no es precisamente divertido- dijo Ron con desaprobación, aparentemente imitándola a ella.

Hermione frunció los labios y apartó la mirada de él intentando aguantar la risa.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie toda la noche?

Mirando hacia abajo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo sitio, a unos pasos de donde estaba Ron. Mirándolo con timidez, se sentó en el sofá junto a él, teniendo cuidado de asegurarse de que no estaban demasiado cerca. Estaba tan concentrada en su proximidad que no pudo evitar notar, en el momento en que Ron se dio la vuelta para mirar al frente de nuevo, sutilmente se colocó más cerca de lo normal, más cerca de lo que normalmente se sentarían dos amigos. Hermione, de nuevo, se percató de que su corazón había acelerado el ritmo.

Cuando notó que sus mejillas habían vuelto a la normalidad lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Ron a los ojos con confianza, se dio cuenta de que él ya la estaba observando. La pilló con la guardia bajada unos segundos, enderezó la cabeza y continúo con la conversación.

Solo le permitió unos segundos el haberla cogido desprevenida, antes de enderezar la cabeza e insistir.

-Venga, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Ron, abruptamente, apartó la mirada de ella, volviéndola al fuego ardiente.

-Bueno, ya sabes… no muy bien.

Y el corazón de Hermione se paralizó. Sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se ralentizaba, dejándola dolorosamente inmóvil. Sabía que debía decir algo, ¿pero cómo iba a poder decir algo cuando parecía que a sus cuerdas vocales les acababa de pasar un glaciar por encima?

\- Tú…- quería patearse a sí misma, ¿cómo había podido su voz traicionarla de esa manera?-. ¿Estás decepcionado?

-¡Oh, demonios, ni hablar!- exclamó alejando la idea por completo. La luz y el calor regresaron a Hermione, inundando sus sentidos de nuevo de gloriosa vida, casi llorando de alivio-. No es eso- continuo Ron bajando el tono de voz-, quiero decir, seguramente ya sabías que quería que ella acabara con esto, ¿no?

-Por tus deseos optimistas y tu constante interés en consultarme cómo hacer para que ella rompa contigo, sí, me lo había imaginado.

Ron sonrió ligeramente mientras seguía observando el fuego.

-Sí, bueno… prefería que lo hiciera ella en vez de hacerlo yo, pero…- miró a Hermione, y luego se tapó la cara con las manos, que descansaban hasta entonces sobre sus rodillas–. Aun así, me siento mal, ¿sabes?

Hermione simplemente lo siguió mirando.

-No quería… no quería que nadie saliera herido. Y, al final, Lavender salió mal parada… -Ron suspiró.

-Siempre hay alguien que sale herido en estas situaciones- le recordó Hermione dulcemente, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

Ron se humedeció los labios y suspiró de nuevo.

-Parece un poco injusto, ¿no? Quiero decir… He sido un asco de novio, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí- respondió Hermione de inmediato. A pesar de que lo adoraba completamente, tenía que admitir que no era el mejor novio del mundo–. Sí, lo has sido.

Aunque el comentario de Ron iba con un poco de humor, parecía que la respuesta de Hermione lo había dejado abatido, de manera que volvió la vista de nuevo al fuego.

-Pero- continúo Hermione,- creo que ella no era la chica correcta para ti. Creo- vaciló, pero haciendo gala de su coraje de Gryffindor, pudo continuar-. Creo que con la chica correcta… serías mucho mejor.

La comisura de los labios de Ron se curvó en una sonrisa mientras se volvía a mirarla casi… ¿ilusionado? Mientras la observaba, sus ojos recorrían su cara como tratando de navegar por terreno inexplorado; la conocía desde hacía seis años, mejor que nadie. Al final, se humedeció los labios (rápidamente, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo), con una pequeña pero profunda exhalación, le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Quién es la chica perfecta?

La respiración de Hermione se quedó atascada en su garganta mientras tragaba nerviosamente, rápidamente rompiendo el contacto visual. Menuda cobarde estaba hecha.

-Yo, una chica fuerte y positiva… alguien que te pueda desafiar.

-¿A ser un buen novio?

-A ser mejor-dijo Hermione, ofreciéndole una sonrisa juguetona-. Y no estoy hablando solo como novio, sino como persona, lo que a cambio te convertirá en un novio mejor. Lavender… -y aquí se detuvo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido con Lavender, lo que le había ocurrido a Lavender… y cómo ahora era parte del pasado-. Lavender es muy agradable.

Ron soltó un bufido.

-Dijo la chica que se ha pasado gran parte del año evitándola o haciéndole comentarios sarcásticos.

-Ella es muy agradable- continuo Hermione ignorándolo-, pero era demasiado… complaciente. Vosotros… creo que fuisteis demasiado complacientes en la relación. La misma rutina de siempre, simplemente…

Ron la miraba mientras luchaba con las palabras, y agregó:

-… simplemente morrearse, ¿no?

Hermione se humedeció los labios y asintió incomoda mirando al suelo, recordando todos los momentos dolorosos de ese año.

-Sí, solo eso. Y, ejem…- tragó nerviosamente de nuevo, y continuó.- Tú ni siquiera estabas… estimulado en otros aspectos, mental y emocionalmente. Y eso es lo que necesitas… necesitas un fuego, una chispa de algún tipo que te desafíe… alguien que te haga sacar a relucir lo mejor de ti. Porque ella merece la pena y te ayudará a darte cuenta de que… de que tú mereces la pena.

Levantó la mirada del suelo para encontrarse a Ron observándola con una intensidad que nunca antes le había visto. La luz del fuego parecía danzar en sus ojos mientras la miraba, y pudo sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban mientras tiraba nerviosamente de sus mangas para abajo. Él, por otro lado, estaba sentado quieto y paciente, nunca antes lo había visto tan tranquilo. Hermione respiro por la boca, tratando de mantener el coraje que la hacía mirarlo.

Al final fue Ron el que rompió el silencio.

-Hermione- murmuró en voz baja pero firme. Se humedeció los labios de nuevo, tragó y respiró hondo-. ¿Está bien visto pedirle salir a otra chica sabiendo que acabo de romper con Lavender?

Su corazón se paró durante un segundo, volviendo a funcionar cuando dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

-Considerando que habéis roto hace menos de una hora, no creo.

Ron le sonrió y se sentó un poco más recto.

-De acuerdo, entonces, digamos que ya la he encontrado. A la chica que me puede desafiar y todo eso. ¿Cuánto…?– respiró de nuevo, mirándola con una extraña mezcla de seriedad y diversión-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para poder hacerlo?

No pudo evitar sonreírle, a pesar de que su corazón latía nerviosamente.

-Creo… que necesitas esperar lo suficiente como para que ella piense que la quieres por ser ella, y no como… una simple candidata a continuar las actividades de las que Lavender te acaba de privar.

Ron la observó tranquilamente, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, sintiéndose tremendamente expuesta y vulnerable.

-¿Y sí…?- suspiró Ron, rompiendo el contacto visual y volviendo los ojos al fuego, pasando la mano distraídamente por su larga melena-. ¿Y si ella sabe que no es eso, que yo… que yo…? - volvió a mirarla a ella, con una expresión casi frenética en su rostro- ¿Sabes?

Y Hermione quiso llorar en ese mismo momento. Los ojos de Ron declaraban una seriedad y honestidad que la hacían querer lanzarse hacia sus brazos. En su lugar, suspiro y asintió.

-Lo sé- susurro. Y el rostro de Ron se relajó, una pequeña y esperanzada sonrisa tomaba forma en su semblante. –Pero- continuo Hermione, parte de ella pateándose por lo que iba a decir a continuación, mientras veía la sonrisa ilusionada de Ron desvanecerse-, a pesar de que ella lo sepa en su corazón,… su cabeza puede necesitar un poco más de tiempo para ponerse al día.

El optimismo regreso al rostro de Ron, aunque esta vez con cautela, no tan enérgicamente como antes. Finalmente, estallo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, su cabeza siempre ha sido muy rápida y aguda.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y suspiró, agachando la cabeza tímidamente.

-Entonces, supongo que no tendrás que esperar demasiado tiempo.

La sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó. – Así que ¿pronto?

Hermione asintió, despacio pero segura.

-Pronto.


End file.
